Shutterbox
by Wofl
Summary: Drabbles. ConnorxMurphy some Gen. Anywhere from G to R


Just some half assed stuff I did to entertain a friend. Possibly more someday if I feel up to it. I was allowed to write exactly one sentence for each one word prompt. This is what I ended up with.

* * *

#01 – Motion

The best times, Connor thinks, are the times when he doesn't remember that he is a wanted man, or that he's been living everyday in a duck and run whirlwind of chaos and violent; the best times are when the only thing he can feel is his brother moving against him - I in /I him – and he feels like if this were the last thing he felt before he died, he might be okay with that.

#03 - Young

Murphy knows from the beginning that having their father around is going to be a problem; remembers, vaguely, what it was like when they were little, all the rules, the quick snap of his father's voice as he barks out an order, but more than anything, he resents how I young /I Il Duce makes him feel and he can't even make himself feel better with a kiss from Connor because he's sure his father would disapprove of that too.

#04 - Last

His hand is shaking, but he doesn't let go of the fingers gripping his - knows, somewhere in the back of his mind that this is an end, that there are tears rolling down his face and that makes him a pussy - but no one would dare tell Connor that; not when Murphy is struggling to draw breath, a thin line of blood dribbling down over his chin, and when Connor leans down and kisses his brother, he can't help but feel as if something has been torn from his chest because he knows this will be the last time.

#05 - Wrong

Murphy can't help but wonder sometimes – especially the times when there are two guns in his hands and the bullets are rendering carnage all around him, choked expressions on his victim's faces – if they will find that everything they have believed in, have stood for was nothing but some intricate lie of humanity and the cosmos; that nothing awaits them in the afterlife; it keeps him awake sometimes, tossing and turning and wondering if they are desperately, unforgivably wrong.

#06 - Gentle

There is a side to his brother that most people don't know, but when Connor is just awake, mind fuzzy with sleep and warm in their bed, it never ceases to amaze Murphy that his brother can be so gentle; a touch on his cheek or a whisper of his lips across his collarbone, and Murphy is overwhelmingly glad knowing that this side of Connor is his and his alone

#07 - One

Connor knows, has heard from so many different sources, that twins have some sort of ethereal connection, but when he and Murphy manage to thoughtlessly, mindlessly move with each other, blend into one singular unit – perfect poetry whether they're shooting mobsters or making love – he likes to believe that this is something special that they share, just between the two of them.

#10 - Learn

It's hard, Murphy thinks, and he's growing more frustrated every day with relearning the world through sound and touch and smell, but he hasn't really been given much choice – a stray bullet causing a gas tank to explode has taken his eyes from him – and yet, just when he thinks things like I too hard /I or I I give up /I his brother is there, soothing his temper, comforting his fears, and reminding him that if there he has nothing else, Murphy has his Connor.

#11 - Blur

He's on the floor and his hands are tied to a chair and somewhere across the room his brother is screaming at them both; but none of the discomfort matters because Rocco is whispering final words in Murphy's ear and the darker twin feels his eyes begin to blur, but he chokes it back, swallows the feeling of despair, and refuses to cry because that would mean he's let them win and he can't do that, if not for his own sake, than for Rocco's.

#12 - Wait

Connor swears – to God and his brother – that they'll get their revenge, they'll shoot the murdering bastard that killed Rocco in the head, but as the weeks and months go by and his father tells him to be patient and plans are laid and preparations made, Connor finds that the hardest thing to do in the world is to wait.

#13 - Change

There's a difference, Murphy notices, between the Connor that he sees in their apartment – sometimes grumpy and irritable, sometimes playful and laughing – and the cold, emotionless killer that Connor becomes when they are The Saints, when they are famous and deadly; Murphy doesn't know as if there's anything he can do about the change, but he certainly knows which he prefers.

#14 - Command

Neither of them remember how they discovered it, but Connor was quick to take advantage of it, loves the way his brother screams louder, kisses deeper, comes harder when he whispers commands in his ear, tells him when, what, and how to move, tells him that Murphy belongs to Connor and Connor alone.

#15 - Hold

There's something that's been ragged and gaping and utterly I wrong /I with Murphy's heart ever since Connor announced that he was getting married; and now, years later after what seems like an eternity of living on his own, Murphy finds his brother and his pretty wife in his shit-box apartment all he can do is choke around the lump in his throat and nod when Connor asks if he wants to hold his newborn nephew.


End file.
